


Snowed In Is Just Fine

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, South Downs Cottage, overwhelmed with love, wintery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend their first winter in the South Downs cottage and finally get to spend quality time with each other. And, like a bad fortune cookie, add "in bed" at the end of that sentence.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Snowed In Is Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/gifts).



> For FalsePremise for the OLHTS Gift Exchange (2020), I wanted to convey that sort've tender but reserved "first time" feeling between them. Hope you like it, your fics have been amazing and it was a pleasure to get to know you in the server and Happy Holidays!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139003817@N04/50743258971/)


End file.
